The Mistletoe
by MusicAngel002
Summary: Unfortunately, Bunnymund and Jack Frost were caught under a mistletoe and were dared a kiss. Fortunately, they enjoyed it.


**The Mistletoe**

It was an hour to Christmas and the guardians were at North's workshop, except for the jolly man himself as he was delivering those presents to the sleeping children around the world. Tooth was fluttering around with her minions, talking to herself about how much teeth they had collected. Sandman had fallen asleep in the middle of the room. Bunnymund sat at a corner, watching Jack play around with the yetis, little knowing what was on top of him. Jack, of course, was creating ice, sliding down them and freezing those poor elves while the big yetis tried to stop him, in fear of him breaking the toys. But Jack, being Jack, wouldn't listen. Frost there, chill here, soon half of the room they were in was covered in ice.

Half an hour or so passed, and Jack had gotten bored with North's workers. Sliding off an ice he created, he landed effortlessly beside Bunnymund. The large rabbit groaned inwardly when he felt Jack's presence, a cool sensation on his fur. "What do you want?" he asked, annoyed, hoping the boy would take the hint and move away. Although Jack noticed it, he did not budge. It was time to annoy the elder guardian. "What's up?" he asked with a grin, leaning on his magical staff. "Nothing," the Pooka grunted, his narrowed eyes travelling up and down the other guardian. "What are _you_ up to?" Jack held up his hands and widened his eyes, "Nothing!" Bunnymund glared down at the shorter boy and Jack wouldn't look away, the mischievousness in his eyes. It was not meant to be but it turned into a staring contest. They looked into each other's eyes, daring the opponent to look away. It continued for minutes until Tooth's interruption.

"Hey, Jack and-" A sharp gasp escaped from her mouth and she brought her hands up to cover her surprised lips. The little humming birds fluttering beside her had their cute eyes wide. "What is it?" Bunnymund asked. But Tooth did not reply, her eyes staring at something above them. Curious, the duo also turned to look and was caught off guard. "Oh my…" Above them, hung from the low ceiling with a string, its leaves often ruffled by the gentle wind was a mistletoe.

They did not know North was capable of hanging this around in his workshop. They could just stare at it until it turned blurry before snapping back to each other. "No…" Jack started, gasping. "Way…" Bunnymund ended for him. Part of him was relieved that both Jack and him agreed not to carry out the tradition but a small part of him wanted to feel those lips. What was it like to touch Jack Frost's cold lips with your own? Just as he thought Jack would back away, the latter grinned and stepped closer, trapping the Pooka between the walls. If he could, Bunnymund would have paled with a horrid expression on his face. "You wouldn't-" "Are you scared?" the boy cut him off, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Aw…look, who would have thought a large and _brave _guardian who paint eggs and deliver hope at Easter was afraid of a little mistletoe?" Jack taunted. Tooth didn't budge from her place, biting her nails nervously as she watched the two.

The bunny was bewildered for a second before collecting himself. "Oh, come on! It's won't be that bad," Jack encouraged. Bunnymund stared at Jack. He thought the boy sounded like he actually wanted to kiss. He raised an eyebrow. "Are you eager?" A blush appeared on his pale skin as Jack took a step back, shocked. "Wha-what? N-no! Of course not," the guardian cried as he looked away, fidgeting. "I-I just wanted to carry out the tradition. Not-not like that." He blushed a deeper red, embarrassed. Jack daren't admit it. His true feelings for the Pooka, no matter what. He did not want to destroy their friendship and made the other turn away from him in disgust. _But this is a chance that only appear once in a blue moon! I gotta do it. I can't wait any longer… _How he longed to freeze those warm lips with his. "Alright, just don't nip at me," came Bunnymund's reply.

Jack looked up with surprise showing in his eyes but he let out a big happy smile and stepped closer, bringing his face up. He thought the bunny looked nervous and smirked slightly. Bunnymund _was _nervous. Tooth held her breath as she watched before sparing a glance at the sleeping sandman and moving to nudge him awake. Sandy woke up with a start and looked up at Tooth questionably. His eyes travelled to where the fairy was pointing and he let out a silent gasp. They held their breaths as they watched the two lips slowly connected. Suddenly, the time seemed to stop for Bunnymund and Jack. Lips touching, bodies against each other and eyes closed. It was a moment to savour. A moment of bliss. And none of them did not enjoy it. At the moment, holding on to each other like life lines was the only thing in their mind. Ignoring the bustling world, they created sparks in their little own world.

Suddenly, the large oak twin doors burst open and wind whooshed in, so did North, back from his job. "Oh ho ho! This time was a breeze. I'm even earlier than usual!" he cried, pleased with the result. Both Tooth and Sandy shushed him, pointing at the two love birds, who took no notice of the noise. "Oh my…" North whispered, receiving the same reaction like the others when they saw the scene. Even the elves and yetis were staring intently at them while working on the new sets of toys for next Christmas, some tripping themselves as they work and figuring the toys the wrong way. The three guardians continued staring at the other two taking their time smooching. "Were you the one who put the mistletoe there?" Tooth asked in an unapproved tone. North shrugged. "It wasn't on purpose." "But still-" Tooth turned to argue with him but North threw up his arms in I'm-not-part-of-this manner and walked away. "Not my fault they stood under it!" "Come back here!" Tooth flew after him. Sandy gave one last glance at the couple before smiling and following the two.

While they were still kissing, Bunnymund felt something odd. About the boy in front of him. Jack seemed jolly to everyone but Bunnymund thought he felt insecure. Even though they defeated Pitch and Jack Frost was believed in, the new guardian was afraid of losing everything. He needed someone to embrace him and be there for him all the time, not in person but in heart. _And I'm going to be that person, _thought Bunnymund as he wrapped his arms around Jack's waist, kissing more passionately. Jack's arms slid around the bunny's neck, bringing him closer. Finally, they broke apart.

Staring into each other's eyes, Jack realised that he had found someone to hold on and Bunnymund's eyes promised that he would never let go of the winter prince. The clock struck twelve, announcing Christmas had arrived.

"Well, I think North fulfilled my wish for Christmas."

"Wanna go again?"

"I don't see why not, mate."

Sparks flew again under the mistletoe.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

****Finally! I have finished this story on Christmas' afternoon. Yay me! I'm not sure if this is nice but you could help by reviewing it. I would really appreciate if you do. Mistletoe~! I wonder what it's like to be kissed under a mistletoe. Sadly, my family does not celebrate Christmas because we're not Christians. Still, we will...Someday...Anyway, thank you for reading this. I love you all. Mwah! Merry Christmas!

* * *

**Disclaimer**

****I do not own anything other than the story. ROTG belongs to Dreamworks Animation, if I'm right. I'm not sure.


End file.
